


See You Through It

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Community: schmoop_bingo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Slash, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates recuperating from injuries. For the schmoop_bingo prompt "Nurse back to health."</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Through It

Dean hates recuperating from injuries, but it’s just one of the realities of being a hunter.

And having your chest gashed by six-inch long claws isn’t something you can just bounce back from.

Sam had pronounced him “impossible” three days ago. He’d turned him over to Cas, after making sure he knew how to change the bandages and keep the wounds clean.

Dean’s torn between being annoyed and amused. Cas takes his duties seriously, and is always asking if he needs anything.

Right now he’s changing the bandages, checking on the stitches to make sure Dean hasn’t pulled them with moving around too much. Dean shivers, and tells himself it’s because angels apparently have a negative body temperature, not any other reason.

Cas pulls back and looks at him when he hisses, checking to make sure he’s not hurt, before re-dressing the wound. He’d been clumsy the first few times, the bandages loose or twisted. He’d apologized when Dean had mentioned it and made sure to do it right the next time.

Dean lies back and sighs. His chest itches, which is good–it means it’s healing–but it’s fucking annoying. Cas grabs his hand as he reaches up to scratch. “You’ll tear the stitches.”

“I don’t care,” Dean complains. “It _itches!_ ”

Cas suddenly looks _guilty,_ of all bizarre things, which makes no sense, since it was Dean’s own carelessness that got him in this situation. “I’m sorry.”

Dean blinks. “For what?”

“If I still had my power you would not have to go through the process of healing.”

“Hey, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec!” Dean says. “I’m the reason you’re losing your mojo. If anyone should apologize it should be me!”

“It was my choice, Dean. And you’re my responsibility–”

“Say _what?!_ I’m not anyone’s ‘responsibility’! I can take care of myself!”

Cas looks at him and smiles. “Of course you can. But didn’t you feel responsible for Sam after you pulled him from the fire, regardless of how capable he was?”

Dean blinks. He’s never thought of it like that, but it’s true. He’s always been protective of Sam, overprotective if you listen to him. He can’t count the times Sam’s complained that he’s an adult, doesn’t need Dean babying him.

He supposes pulling someone outta Hell would do the same thing. Dean’s been looking out for Sam almost his whole life, and Cas has been around for his whole life…or at least the post-Hell portion, which is close enough.

“I would fix this if I could,” Cas says, looking as close to wretched as Dean has ever seen him, and it makes his chest twist.

“I know you would, man. Don’t worry about it.”

“But I do worry. You and your brother are in a dangerous profession, the world is ending, Michael wants to use you as his vessel…” Cas trails off, then continues softly. “And every day the help I can give you is less.”

“You give plenty of help! You know more about angels than anyone else. And you’ve pulled my ass outta the fire a few times, even losing your mojo.”

Cas nods, looking a bit less miserable, but then says, “But you’re still hurt.”

Dean grins. “Just means I get to be a demanding bitch and you have to do whatever I want.”

Cas considers a moment, and then nods. “Of course.”

And the way he says it makes Dean think that he’s not just talking about taking care of him while he’s healing, or even fighting with him. He files that away to think about later.


End file.
